Equestria High
by Ethereal Trixster
Summary: Going to High School is hard enoguh, but being the new kids at Ponyville High during your senior is way harder then it should be. Whether they are going to get a full-time Scholarship at Canterlot university and make a few friends, or escape from a family member that views them as nothing but cash cows. Twilight and the twin Lulamoons are ready. Twilight/Trixie OC/Rainbow Dash


**Equestria High!**

**Author's note:What's up everybody this CrescentLulamoon bringing you yet another story from the likes of who knows. Anyways spoiler alert this story has the cast as humans, Oc's, Trixie and Twilight shipping, plus all kinds of other stuff and yes that thing too, ha go me for including that. It's a high school fic before you all go crazy and all, so no hate reviews got it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own My little pony Friendship is Magic, Hasbro owns it, anything else shown in this fanfic is owned by their exclusive owners.**

**Chapter one: Welcome to your new home**

Scarlet eyes stared out the bus' window, counting the number of telephone poles that passed by, anything to keep his mind from lingering thoughts of his old home. "Umm Crescent, do you have any other games, Twilight kinda beat this one." His eyes turned toward the fourteen year old sitting across from him, shaggy lime green hair covering his forehead, and on the rare occasion his pistachio colored eyes. A purple hoodie hung loosely off of him, his jeans a light blue that covered over his orange sneakers. His eyes traced the poor boys hands, his fingers scratching at the arm rest in irritation, or it could have been anticipation he wasn't entirely sure as he blinked once or twice.

"Spike don't bother him, he was kind enough to ride on the bus to Canterlot to pick us up. Now he was kind enough to ride with us to Ponyville, so we can stay with his family for this school year so if I'm bored that's a small price to pay for his hospitality." The eldest of the two spoke with much clarity and poise as she looked at her companion, her name was Twilight Sparkle and her brother Spike. Her hair a mixture of purple, violet and pink one set of bangs set to the side, normally people would believe it was some sort of hair dye yet this was a common occurence in equestria. Those violet eyes spoke volumes of her apologetic tone. The seventeen year old wore a purple sweater-vest covering a white t-shirt, the violet skirt to go with her ensemble traveled easily past her knees. The crimson eyed teenager glanced at the loafers hanging off her feet.

"You have to admit it Twilight, we beat that puzzle game in about seven hours, so ask him for another."

"No spike it's rude and look at him, I doubt he's done anything since he's gotten on the bus, besides staring out the window." Her eyes turned towards their escort, he was a bit different then she imagined, but in a good way. When they had first met he greeted them, he welcomed them on the bus with open arms, joking with spike as they boarded the bus. His scarlet eyes held joy when they first met even a jovial smile, compared to the distant look of boredom he had now. His hair was a mixture of black with white tips, most likely dyed from the way his hair was styled. He wore a black jacket covering a navy blue t-shirt, a pendant hanging loosely around his neck with a pair of goggles hanging loosely around his neck as well. The teenager wore a pair of faded denim jeans and a faded brown pair of sneakers, overall he didn't look too bad well in her opinion anyways . "I'm sorry about Spike he is easily distracted." She smiled as the teen towards her, his eyes turning towards her.

"It's fine, really your brother is right its kinda boring be on this bus. I can't do anything about it though, see I only brought one game after all it was supposed to keep you busy till the bus ride ended." He glanced at the male his fingers tapping across the arm rest again in agitation. "So how about we talk about ourselves instead, yeah that seems more appropriate since you are staying with us for a while." It was a simple to the teenager,change the subject to something about themselves until they got to Ponyville, and then he'd sleep, ph how he intended to sleep the day away. "How about you start us off and I'll finish with a bang."

Spike looked at the teenager with pistachio eyes trying to gauge the intentions of his sudden question, the only thing that was visible in those scarlet eyes was a restlessness. "I'll start Twilight, my name is Spike Sparkle, I'm sixteen, I have an older sister and brother with two loving parents. I like fire it looks pretty cool, video games, and the some of the girls of Equestria. I dislike seeing guys hit on Twilight, people picking on me, and lists I hate those the most." His face turned towards Twilight as she gave a sheepish grin, scratching the back of her head. "So that's about it, now its your turn stranger."

He glanced at the teen in front of him, the anger was clear as the word stranger etched from Spike's mouth, perhaps his good intentions weren't as well received as he originally thought. "Alright since you asked so nicely I should oblige. My name is Crescent Lulamoon, you both should know that by now at least. I have a sister and one of my parents, my hobbies are photography, keeping in shape, collecting playing card decks from foreign countries, reading and studying my grandfather's research papers, oh and teasing my twin sister. The dislikes I have are people misinterpreting me, anyone hurting my sister or a girl in general, people insulting my family, and coffee I hate that the second most." He looked on at the two as they blinked momentarily at his introduction, perhaps he was a bit too forthcoming about his personal info.

"So what did you grandfather research was it on how the founding countries back story or something involving Equestria?"

"No nothing like that, it follows what Grandpa Azure liked to reasearch what many people call the elements of Harmony, and the magic they held." He didn't rise to the snicker coming from Spike, Crescent was used to this sort of thing even now many thought his grandfather was insane, but insane or not he brought many contributions to the understanding of equestria's founding. "Though that was a personal investment of his time, he's done a lot of other major research projects too worldwide his recent one is in Griffonia."

"So you believe your grandfather was right, that magic existed a long time ago and is just some forgotten relic of the past?"

"Do I look insane? My grandfather believed that magic truly existed, but don't lump me into the same group as him, I want to find out about Equestria's past. If reading through countless journal entries about how magic was the catalyst to the rise of this and bordering nations, then I'll do it for that one scrap of knowledge about this country. Grandpa loved that topic, but the one thing we differ on is the existence of magic." His eyes brimmed with joy as Twilight leaned towards him. "Now that I've answered those questions, can you introduce yourself Twilight?"

She backed away sheepishly, she had been so interested in his heritage she forgot about her own introduction. "Yeah, so my name is Twilight Sparkle, I have two brothers and both of my parents if you couldn't tell by Spike's introduction. I like books, all types of books actually as long as they are decently written or full of things I don't know. Lists are high up on my list, my brothers and princess Celestia. What I dislike is those that flaunt themselves, superiority complexes and finally anyone who picks on spike. Oh and my goal is to be either Princess Celestia's personal assistant or a librarian that writes books in her spare time."

"So books huh you don't seem like the secluded quiet type." His eyes still trained on Twilight, only catching a subtle glare from Spike as he stretched in his chair.

"So how far are we away from Ponyville then?" He glanced at his sister as she smiled sheepishly, twiddling her thumbs, at the sudden confession form the stranger

"I don't know actually, but I can go ask the bus driver if you want?" He ignored the glare from Spike, the thought of how long they were away from wasn't far from his mind as he looked at them both.

"Yeah if you don't mind doing it for us that is Crescent."

"Not at all, I'm sure were not too far away, but its better safe then sorry." His eyes left them as he finally left his seat leaving the two alone the thoughts of reuniting with his family etched in his mind clearly, as he passed the few people riding it to Ponyville.

"What was that all about Spike?"

"What I'm just looking out for you that's all?"

"I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, besides he hasn't done one thing for you to mistrust him." She looked at her younger brother as his pistachio eyes seemed to relent on this particular subject. "I'm not sure if you know this, but his Grandfather was pretty famous and even Princess Celestia listened to him on certain subjects. Spike this is a big opportunity, sure were not going to Canterlot anymore and we'll only be here for a year, but mom and dad said if I earn straight A's this year then I'd be backed by Canterlot University for a full scholarship, think about it Spike." She knew that her brother had to attend four more years of school to before going to college, but this was a opportunity that she could not miss.

"Then why do I feel like I'm being dragged along then, couldn't you have gone by yourself?"

"Mom felt that I would be safer with a familiar face and with Shining in the military, and them assisting Celestia..."

"So I was the only choice then." He felt his sister's arms wrap around him in a hug a silent thank you was all that was said. "Twilight, I'll behave just for this year."

"Thanks spike." She released him as soon as her eyes fell on their esteemed guess.

"We should be at the bust stop in about thirty minutes, give or take the traffic but we will be there soon." Crescent smiled to himself, these two weren't as bad as he originally thought and maybe he could Spike to lighten up a bit, maybe.

* * *

Trixie sighed as she looked into the mirror, her cornflower blue hair covered her grayish-violet eyes only traces of boredom could only be found in them. A black car sped down the highway, her mother humming dome tune from the new sensation Dj Pon3. Trixie was bored and she'd be the first to admit it to anyone that bothered to ask her that, but still it was better than staying in Manehattan with him. "You think Crescent will be okay on that bus all alone?" She glanced at her mother, that velvet red hair cascaded down her back, the amber eyes that held only innocence as she looked down at the highway. The Orange sundress clung to her frame as the lithe figure only smiled more as the beat became more aggressive.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Trixie, Grandpa paid for some of the finest lessons in self-defense for all three of us." She glanced over at her daughter the look of boredom was as plain as the day she had those two. Selene just wished Trixie would show some initiative in the way she dressed herself. A light purple shirt clung to her frame, too tightly for it too be called fashion as stars littered it, only those that did pay attention to the shirt and not what they so tightly concealed was the word trickster. The azure colored jeans clung to her legs, a weird fashion choice but no one complained as her shirt was bad enough. "So dear have you gave it any thought on which college you want to attend to, or are you going to look for a relationship this year?"

"I already told you mom, I'm going to apply for Canterlot this year, and who I choose to date should be none of your business." She glanced out the window, it was common for her mom to pry in her personal life, and ever since last year she did everything to make her feel as comfortable as possible, even if it was going out of her way to help meet someone new. "Mom I'll be fine, its high school were talking about." She knew the cruelties of high school, her own personal preference made her an outcast in Manehattan. The very thought of her being teased, brought memories of the constant teasing she endured through the years grated on her, especially her own family. "Mom can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can, though if it's about Grandpa I can't tell you much."

"It isn't about grandpa mom, it's about dad." She could see her mother's hands tighten around the steering wheel.

"Trixie, I thought we said we wouldn't talk about him." she said his name with venom as the mere mention of him passively irritated her. Her husband was no father to any of them, and he would never have the chance to see them again if she had a say in the matter and she did until they left for college.

"It's just a question, besides we are moving because of him aren't we?" It was a fact, Alfred Lulamoon was the reason they were, moving to Ponyville.

"One question then we drop the subject Trixie, I'd rather not think of him ever again." Amber eyes hardened at the thought of him coming back to Manehattan after leaving for ten years pissed her off, and she didn't count the visits . Even hearing her daughter call him dad irritated her the only true thing he had ever done was bring these two into her once lonely life.

"Why don't you divorce him, I mean he'd get a lot of money Grandpa left for you and us, but we wouldn't have to see him anymore." It was a thought that had started forming back when she was a freshman, she had no sympathy for her father now.

"I can't, maybe in a year or two I'll file for one Trixie, but right now I just can't."

"Is it because of us?" Trixie knew that they were involved somewhere in the matter, they'd yell their names aloud as they argued back and forth during his visits, most words unintelligible as one slurred his words and the other sobbed as he left crying alone and usually beaten.

"It's complicated Trixie, and no I won't lie to you, you two are a very big reason that I haven't. Lets drop the subject, I want our time in Ponyville to be one full of good memories." She turned the steering wheel, the car finally exiting the highway finally entering the borders of Ponyville, laid right before them was a beautiful apple orchard decorated the scenery as they drove further down the road. Asphalt ended as the car jostled back and forth on the dirt road, a few locals looked on as they passed by, each one whispering to themselves.

"Mom can I get a car?" Her eyes venturing off towards a large lumbering Man staring at them as his image only lasted but a few seconds before passing him by. "We both have our license, and Crescent won't bother to ask, so I am." Her eyes drifted as they finally left the acres of apple trees, the city of Ponyville finally visible as the dirt road ended and the asphalt began.

"I'm not promising anything, but I'll see how much we can spare, but if we do get one and payments are required you'll need to get a job then Trixie." Her eyes didn't say nothing as she passed a gingerbread looking cafe, her eyes scanning through the streets as a white movers van stood out among the crowd of cars parked in front of a one story house. "This place looks interesting enough."

"So this is our home?"

"Yeah I know it isn't much but it'll get better."

I hope so, anyways how many rooms are there going to be?"

"There are three rooms total, you are going to share with someone alright?"

"Fine." Trixie glanced at the home being stuffed full of their trinkets and sort of boxes the movers slowly lifting the last box to their new home.

* * *

"Wake up!"

"gmhnjdknsf"

"If you don't get up right now, I'm going to get mom to drag you out of bed."

"Fine, what do you want squirt?" Magenta eyes fluttered open as she glanced deep into the pair of purple eyes staring two inches away from her face.

"Dad said to get your lazy butt up, and take me to Rarity's to go meet Sweetie Belle." A small tuff of violet hair crossed over her forehead as she looked at her older sister, sprawled out on the bed only in her undergarments.

"What time is it then squirt?" Her eyes trailed over her little sister as she gazed at her attire for the day, a medium orange t-shirt with some skateboarding emblem decorated the front, she couldn't remember what it stood for, but to Scootaloo it meant the world and that was all that mattered. A pair of black shorts stopped at her knees, bandages and scratches covering the lower half of her legs. Her hair was still in a punkish looking state, the style seemed tedious to Rainbow, but it was her sisters choice and she would stick by it. Her bare feet tapped on the tiled floor in a constant rhythm, as Rainbow slowly raised from her bed.

"Its a little past twelve, now get up and take me to Sweetie Belle...please." She looked at her sister as she finally sat up on the bed, cyan undergarments clung to her lithe frame as she stretched in front of her, muscles decorated her arms as each one moved back and forth. Her skin tone was a beautiful with that only lost its beauty compared to her hair. Rainbow hair cascading down to her shoulders, not a single inch of bed head from what Scootaloo could see. Her legs stretched forward, toes cracking as she flexed them before both feet touched the icy cold floor.

"Fine squirt, but were stopping by Derpy's first I haven't seen her since last week." She pushed her body off the bed, each step on the cold tile floor was another second closer to her dresser and a pair of socks along with the rest of her clothes.

"Derpy, is Ditzy's sister right, the one with the eye problem?"

"Rainbow opened the drawer as she searched through the garbled mess of clothes for something "Scootaloo that eye problem is called Strabismus, and yeah Ditzy is her sister. How someone as sweet as Derpy is related to such a crab apple I'll never know. Scoot look away I'm changing now." She didn't bother looking back as she let her panties drop to the ground, and replacing them with a similar pair just as quick as they left her body. "So when do I have to pick you up?" Her bra snapped open as B-cups bounced free.

"Rainbow don't say big words they make you seem to smarter than you actually are." Her eyes glancing at the ground, finding her toes more interesting than her practically naked sister.

"Fine, but when can I expect to pick you up then?" Her arms reaching behind as a sports bra replaced the one lying on the ground, she eyed a pair of white ankle socks smirking at the relief of the cold floor would soon be imminent. "You can look now if you want."

"You don't need to, I'm spending the night over there, Applebloom is coming too." The voice brought her back to reality as she gazed back at her sister's hair, the myriad of colors called to each time she stared at it. Her sister was the only one in equestria with Rainbow hair, yet she made no attempt to pamper it or anything only washing it and brushing it on occasion, most people she knew would call this a travesty as something so majestic should be pampered and every time some one brought it up her sister would swiftly reply with 'Its just hair, its nothing special'. Her trance broken as white covered her hair, a plain white t-shirt now covering the top half of her sister's body, pulling out a pair of shorts from the mess she called a dresser.

"That's great, maybe one of the Apple's can give Derpy and I a ride to Fluttershy's if she is at Rarity's." Cyan blue shorts with a red, yellow and white streaks down both legs. She smiled as she glanced towards Scootaloo and the figure in the door way. "Hi dad, so what's for lunch?" Emerald met magenta in a stare down, both unrelenting as the figure smiled at her. His face was one of gentleness as he looked on at both of his daughters, the dark pthalo blue hair combed to cover tinge of gray hairs he had. The cornflower blue shirt etched with countless white feathered etched into it, clung to his large frame almost as if it was a second skin. Dark blue sweatpants etched with bright yellow lightning bolts decorating the front of both pant legs.

"I'm glad to see you are finally up, good job getting your sister up Scoot I knew you could do it. Rainbow you shouldn't stay up all night you have things to do its not healthy for you, and its setting a bad example for Scootaloo." He grinned as he walked towards the both of them, both eyeing him as he stopped in front of Scootaloo, his hands motioning for his eldest daughter to come near him. the second she was in grabbing distance he pulled her towards them embracing them both in a bear hug. "I got wonderful news you two, Spitfire's finally coming home." He didn't need to hear anything as they embraced him tighter than, all three finally releasing from their embrace as they stared at each other. He looked at the tears of joy traveling down each of his daughters eye at the wonderful news. "She's on her way home, right now riding a bus, I can't tell you when she'll be home but it will be soon okay you two?" Soarin smiled at his daughters cheeriness as both nodded to each other."Now you two go prepare for whatever your doing today, I'll call you both when mom's home." He didn't even need to speak twice as they both rushed past a smile still plastered on their face, finally the CLoud family would be complete again.

* * *

Authors note: So how'd you like my New Mlp story nothing fancy or magic based here. I'm pretty sure you just call this slice of life and romance anyways this chapter is out I have somethings planned for this story, and I'm going to tie these things together so nothing is left up to chance.

Now for a fun part, I kinda need male Oc's for this story, My Little Pony is filled with countless female character equestrian and other non equestrian females. Note messaging me will not get your male in the story and I need about five or so to make this story run at its best. Even if you see five in the review section doesn't mean you have no chance of being picked for this story. You must include a description of your character, don't bother with age they are seventeen or fourteen. You may put an interest into who you would like them to be paired up with, its not a definite thing but you do have a chance. Females that can't be choose Derpy, Rainbow Dash, Trixie, Scootaloo, Twilight, Celestia, Luna, Cadence everyone else is fair game. Now that being said please review with actual feedback, I don't mind tons of entries but some helpful words of encouragement would be nice.


End file.
